marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Impulse (Earth-807128)
Name He's never called Impulse, always instead named as Pulsar, in every mention and reference within the Wastelands. -- Annabell (talk) 04:21, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :They are referred as the Imperial Guard by one of the Universal Church of Truths officers to the Matriarch when the message was received from Impulse who in every iteration is known as Impulse and not Pulsar. - Gijimu (talk) 04:39, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Care to provide proof of any panel where he's called Impulse in Earth-807128? Also, it's simply not true to say no iteration was previously Pulsar, the first iteration in Earth-616 most certainly was. -- Annabell (talk) 04:54, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :::Here we go with another Admin with a stronger than though complex thinking thee can circumvent another editors work. I have sent a tweet to the writer of the series so I think the changes should be discussed on the talk page before any real editorial mandate can be made. I think it is time to bring Jamie into these - Gijimu (talk) 04:56, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::Pulsar was a nickname but Impulse is the name that is carried by that group of Subguardians. - Gijimu (talk) 04:58, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :::::Feel free to contact Jamie, I simply asked you to provide any panel from the Wastelands, just one, where they're not called Pulsar, and instead you're attempting to stifle debate by repeatedly removing the link to this discussion. -- Annabell (talk) 05:02, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :::::: For this character, since Impulse isn't actually the characters name, our naming conventions about alternate realities wouldn't apply and since this character seems to only use Pulsar as there nickname, the page name should probably reflect that. It wouldn't be the first alternate to have a different page name. Copeinator123 (talk) 05:44, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::Then why are is the writer following suit with Astra, Fang and Manta but not the same for the Impulse class guardian position. Maybe these aren't the same members as the orgiinals. But as they are being seen with older features and grey hair is can be assumed that this is the same Impulse from Earth-616 so his name would reflect his other reality counterpart. To reiterate again I tweeted the writer to hopefully get some kind of reaction back just to satisfy at least my curiosity. -- Gijimu (talk) 06:02, June 7, 2019 (UTC) So you erased the Imperial Guard page that I had created just because you feel like it doesn't matter even if I showed you the photo where they are mentioned as the Imperial Guard. More Admin abuse instead of coming to a consensus you choose unilateral decisions by yourself you don't deserve to be an Admin. -- Gijimu (talk) 06:07, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::I simply asked three questions that I'd hoped we could debate like civilized people and come to an agreement on, which I'll reiterate again since there seems to be some confusion as to what I'm saying: :::1. Since this specific Imperial Guardsman is only ever called Pulsar in Earth-807128, should we rename his article as such? (It's like a Gah Lak Tus (Earth-1610) isn't Galan situation.) :::[[Talk:Kallark (Earth-807128)|2. Since Kallark left the Imperial Guard in the modern era during the War of Kings, is there evidence to suggest he's returned as a member and is not just commanding them like he has been doing the past decade in the Prime Marvel Universe without actually being a member?]] :::3. Since Warbird has never been a member of the Imperial Guard, should we consider her simply an ally of the known Guardsmen as seen in the Prime Marvel Universe? ::Anyway, nobody should be deleting anything until a consensus is reached. Did I miss something while editing the comics to reflect the most recent final page reveal or what exactly are you talking about? -- Annabell (talk) 06:18, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::: That's why I erased my last comment because when I went to Galan page I saw that Imperial Guard became a broken link so I incorrectly assumed you had erased it but I doubled back and saw that the link was broken due to a different last number in the Earth-807128 which I put Earth-807129 which was my mistake and corrected so I apologize for that comment -- Gijimu (talk) 06:36, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::Gotcha, glad it was just an oversight, but I don't believe the unvarnished attack should be hidden, especially if you're asking Jamie to take a look at the discussion, so have instead added a strikethrough. -- Annabell (talk) 06:44, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :: I still think if Pulsar is this versions nickname, then the page should reflect that. And since Guardsman have seemingly a transferable name, we have no idea if this is the same one from 50 years prior. Copeinator123 (talk) 13:01, June 7, 2019 (UTC)